Sons
by SaphfireFlame
Summary: Sometime in the future, Ren and Kyoko are getting married! 'Bout time too! Kuu, being the oyabaka he is, is overjoyed and immeadiatly has to tell everyone. Only problem is, he needs to work on his methods of communication a bit...


**This takes place sometime in the future, so I'm assuming that at some point or another Ren has come out with the fact that he is Kuon Hizuri. As proud as Kuu is, I doubt he'd be enough of an idiot to do something like this if people didn't already know the big secret.**

**Obviously I don't own anything here- except for a rather wild imagination...**

* * *

It had been years since Kuu Hizuri had showed up in America, but his fellow actors still hadn't quite gotten used to his crazy antics. Like today, when the gorge-star had burst through the doors of the studio where they were filming his latest drama, grinning like a maniac and exclaiming "Guess what everybody! My sons are getting married!"

Despite the happy nature of the announcement, Kuu's exclamation was met with more confusion than congratulations. A collection of murmurs broke out among cast and crew.

"He's been in touch with Kuon?"

"Sons? I thought Kuu only had one son."

Finally, one brave soul spoke up. "Congratulations. Who're the lucky girls?"

Kuu looked at the poor man liked he'd gone mad. "Pfft. Lucky girls. Of course they're getting married to each other."

This statement, of course, invited a new wave of murmuring.

"Wait. So his sons are getting married?"

"What does he mean, to each other?"

"He seems so proud about it too…"

"Is that even legal in Japan?"

Kuu, meanwhile, had progressed to jumping up and down in excitement. "Do you want to see pictures?" he asked his frightened audience. It seemed to be a rhetorical question, because moments later he had commandeered a projector cart and a screen from the crew, and plugged in a flash drive from his pocket.

A handsome man wearing black slacks and a white button-up shirt- the spitting image of Kuu- stood slightly left of center frame. His face held a look of pure joy, almost awe, and he seemed to be trying not to laugh. His arms were wrapped around the thighs of a much smaller girl, so she was sitting on his arms. She wore a floaty pink dress, black hair piled in an elegant heap on her head, secured with bits of pretty. She was grinning outright, her back curled to bring her forehead close to his.

In the next slide, the girl wore a traditional kimono and stood with perfect posture in front of the blond man, who was wearing a tuxedo, complete with a cummerbund and a coat with tails.

In the third, they were in more casual clothing, jeans and tee-shirts. They were holding hands, his free hand shoved in one pocket, hers holding a stick of cotton-candy. They were walking away from the camera towards a huge Ferris wheel in front of them. Unlike the first two, the third was obviously a candid shot. The next picture, rather unfortunately, was one of the Heel siblings, with Setsu hanging off Cain's arm.

More whispering broke out.

"Setsuka was a _guy_?"

"The short one is a girl, right?"

"Yep, definitely a girl."

"They look rather familiar..."

Kuu, seemingly oblivious to the chatter, showed a fourth picture. "And these are some pictures from work!"

A rapid succession of Katsuki and Mio from 'Dark Moon'- some of Mio's shots incredibly frightening- were followed by various Armandy modeling shots, and then several of Natsu from 'Box R'- also frequently frightening. Sprinkled throughout were a succession of shots of Cain and Setsu Heel, which really scared everyone. Kuu stopped at the last shot of Setsu.

"Ahh," he sighed happily. "Isn't my son precious?"

Again a tentative voice rose from the crowd.

"Um, Kuu? Isn't that a girl?"

"Yep." The man answered, without looking away from the picture.

"So... she's your daughter?"

"No, she's my son."

"But she's a girl."

"Yes."

"Kuu..." but Kuu cut off the speaker.

"She's my son. Look." The screen changed again, this time to a young boy about ten years old. From the slight blur of the boy and the steadiness of the background, it looked at though he had just leapt from a tree. "This is my son Kuon, age ten."

The next slide was almost the same picture. The background had changed from an outdoors scene to an indoor one, and the subject was the girl from the other pictures- her hair currently short and dyed. Other than that, the pictures were nearly identical. The clothing was very close; the smirk on the two faces was identical. Though the two looked nothing alike, the resemblance was uncanny, and at first glance it appeared that the pictures were of the same person.

"And this is a picture of my son Kyoko, age 16." Kuu finished dramatically.

Silence again.

"So... she isn't really your daughter, or your son?"

"Nope! I just call her that! But she is marrying my son, so she'll really be family soon!" Kuu admitted gladly.

This time the silence was one of exasperation rather than shock.


End file.
